This invention relates to lamp holders and festoon lighting systems.
The invention relates more particularly to lamp holders of the kind used in festoon lighting systems, which can be fixed at selected points along a length of electrical supply cable. The holders incorporate probes which penetrate the insulation of the cable to make contact with the conductors of the cable as required. Such holders are usually formed in two or more principal body parts which screw together to clamp the holder firmly to the cable and simultaneously hold the probes in contact with the cable conductors through penetration points in the cable insulation.
Presently used lamp holders available for low voltage supplies, usually 12 or 24 volts, and for mains voltage supplies, usually 110 volts or 230 and 240 volts, suffer from various disadvantages but are especially vulnerable to water ingress causing corrosion and premature failure in use. Further, removal or shifting of the holder along the line normally leaves bared connectors which can corrode and can be dangerous.